one_piece_new_era_of_the_marinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Davy D Jones
“Do ya fear death?” Personality: Jones is carefree and cocky. He thinks that the marines are nothing but soldiers waiting to be slaughtered and as for the revolutionary army and other pirates, he is overconfident in his skills and crew that he says he could take on the other Yonkos and the revolutionary leader with little effort. However he does seem to back up his boast seeing how many revolutionary army commanders and marine captains have fallen to this Yonko in short amounts of time. Accolades: -Has attacked and destroyed Marine Warships, Revolutionary ships, and Yonko support ships. -Has taken the spirits of the fallen to add to his growing crew of Zombies and fishmen, rarely other races -Controls islands such as Thriller Bark, Fishman Island, and Westeros -Is said to hold the map to the Fountain of Youth -Controls the sea monster known as the Kraken Fighting Style: Jones attacks head on with little mercy or regret. He will use his oversized claw much like a club to pound his foes into the ground with great force. He is also quiet diverse in the use of firearms such as pistols or rifles. He is also a master swordsman and likes to augment it with armament Haki to even trouble logia devil fruit users. Haki: Armament: Mastered Observation: Legendary Conquers: Mastered Techniques: Crab Hammer: Davy will armament his large lobster claw and slam it down onto whatever he wishes. Immortality: Davy Jones can live forever and is unable to be killed by sword, gun, or physical confrontation. To kill him you would need to stab the heart of Davy Jones, its current whereabouts are unknown. Sea Critter Cutter: Jones will slash his opponent with Popi, his sword that has eaten the fish fish fruit type Piranha, at which a few Parana will spring from the sword start biting at the opponent. Parana Bomb: Jones will slash his sword and send a group of Piranha flying from the sword, which seem to explode on impact. Awakening: Keeper of the Kraken: Ever thousand years an individual is born with the will to tame the mighty sea monster, the Kraken. Thought many have tried in the last couple of centuries, every one of them either fled or were killed and eaten. One man however walked upon the Kraken and bet the creature to his will, surprising many when the story got out, however many expected a great man to conquer the beast but one a man with sin and hate in his heart had done the deed, Davy D. Jones. Davy Jones and the Kraken share a mind bond that lets the other know if they need help or to speak to one another. Dream: To become the greatest pirate to sail the seven seas Weapon: Popi: A Sword with the power of the fish fish Fruit, type Piranha. Bio: Davy Jones was a normal fishman but once he died, he was resurrected because he ate the revive revive fruit before death. He was around during the age of Monkey D. Luffy and found the Heart Heart fruit which he used to make himself immortal He has been alive for about a thousand years since then. He was able to put together a crew of fishmen and zombie pirates. His First Mate has the Shadow Shadow fruit that is able bring bodies back to life, his Swordsman is said to be the Devil himself, and his shipwright is said to have built the ship out of bones of fallen pirates and marines. With a fearsome crew and the title of Yonko on his shoulders, he plans to strike fear back into the marines and crush the revolutionary army underfoot. He says he will be the greatest pirate of this era and nothing will stand in his way. Category:Yonko Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:The Flying Dutchman Pirates